BeastWings
MorphoTheRainWing's tribe. A work in progress. BeastWings are a work in progress, but will be open soon! Description: Abilities: Location: The "tail" of Pantala, below Mantis Hive Queen: Queen Fauna Naming: Named after savanna, grassland, forest, or jungle animals (Tiger, Stork, Iguana), especially ones with exotic-sounding names (Potoo, Aye-Aye, Gazelle) and scientific names of animals (Lupus, Cavia, Apteryx). No invertebrate or ocean animal names. Diet: Alliances: You do not need to ask to create a normal BeastWing or a clan chief. However, permission is needed to create: * Royalty * Hybrids * BeastWings with non-warm eye colors * Dragons who are otherwise special or out of the ordinary when it comes to powers or appearance Appearance BeastWings are typically larger than most tribes, but not to an extreme degree. They have horns resembling gazelle horns, gently ridged and curving downward at the middle. The ears are large. Their snouts are about as thick as a NightWing's, but are a bit longer and have a large, curving horn like a rhino's on the end. Their eyes have slit pupils and almost always only come in warm colors, such as yellow, red, and brown. If a dragon has a cool eye color, it is usually the result of hybridization somewhere in the bloodline or a genetic color variant like leucism. The teeth in their mouths are long and sharp. BeastWing wings resemble pterosaur wings, and there are two instead of four. The wing membranes are leathery and slightly transparent. The tail is average length and weight and is somewhat stiff, and ends in an arrow-like, bony point. The spines on the back are tall and sharp, and are even taller on the head so that they almost look like spiky hair or porcupine spines. The talons are still scaly and have opposable thumbs, but resemble paws more than the talons of other dragons, having shorter and rounder digits. The claws themselves are average for a dragon. The scale colors and patterns can be practically anything as long as it looks somewhat natural (so no emojis or anything like that, although there can be patterns that somewhat resemble them like those smiley face snakes). The scales themselves are pointed and hard. The colors and patterns are usually based off of or inspired by a land-dwelling vertebrate animal (so any mammal, bird, dinosaur, reptile, or amphibian). Powers BeastWings have amazing hearing, being able to hear a mouse walking below feet of snow. Their sense of smell is also great, being able to smell information about a creature or dragon's gender, health, and age just from smelling them. They also have great night vision, similar to a SeaWing. Unlike SeaWings, they see colors in night vision, although they're very washed out and they can't see warm colors. BeastWing day vision is rather poor, with colors not being as vibrant and far-away objects being fuzzy, and shiny things being glaringly bright. BeastWings have very tough scales that cannot be broken through easily. Their muscles can get strong more easily than most tribe's, although they are not as strong as MudWings and they still need to exercise to really be strong. BeastWings can imitate birdcalls and other animal noises perfectly. With enough training and skill, they can learn to mimic the voice of another dragon. BeastWings can fly a little faster than most other tribes, but get tired very quickly and can’t fly high or for long distances, being more suited to short, fast bursts of flight instead of using flight as a transportation method. They are fast and strong runners, however. Most, but not all, BeastWings have a lot of knowledge about animals that live alongside them and their abilities and behavior. They have also mostly been taught how to sneak around in the savanna, and many have camouflage patterns that blend in well. However, since they haven’t contacted the other tribes very much, they don’t know much about modern society. Culture * Tribal society * Live in clans each ruled over by a single chief, although there is still a kingdom ruled over by one queen * All the clans are allies and don’t really fight, although they do have occasional small skirmishes * Live in wooden, clay, and stone huts or homes carved from trees; upperclass dragons live in wooden/stone/clay mansions * Chiefs wear masks that resemble the animal they were named after * Symbols are important in the culture * Artistic * Chiefs must follow the queen and tell her orders to their clans History BeastWings were one of the tribes who lived with the SilkWings and LeafWings before Clearsight’s arrival. Some time after Clearsight’s arrival, around the time when HiveWings were becoming their own distinct tribe, the BeastWings decided to completely split off from the other tribes and form their own tribe in the south because their tribal way of living didn’t mix with the rapidly-advancing, modern SilkWing and HiveWing tribes. They made a civilization in the south, away from the hustle and bustle of the newly-built Hives. They still occasionally sent diplomats to the Hives and kept in touch with them. Some BeastWings lived in the Hives among the HiveWings or in the SilkWing kingdom, but most preferred to stay with their own kind. The BeastWing territory reached up to about Bloodworm Hive, so BeastWings were a fairly common sight around the south of the HiveWing kingdom. The BeastWings were somewhat friendly with the other tribes, but also quite distant. Many BeastWings lived in tree houses, but just as many lived in huts on the ground. The queen lived in a massive tree called the Tree of Life, which the BeastWings worshipped and took care of. All that changed when the Tree Wars happened. Many BeastWings were killed in the crossfire, or from being mistaken for other tribes. Some decided to work for LeafWings or HiveWings, but most stayed neutral. The BeastWing kingdom retreated to farther back on the “tail” of Pantala to avoid the bloodshed, and slightly before half of the war had passed, the BeastWings cut off contact with the other tribes completely. They sadly bid farewell to the Tree of Life, and found a new giant tree to become the Tree of Life. The HiveWings declared BeastWings to be, quote unquote, “mindless animals” who should be treated like any other dangerous animal found near the Hives, so that they would never rise up and become a threat. A bit after the Tree Wars, tragedy struck. The HiveWings, without warning, flew down to the BeastWing kingdom and started cutting down every last tree there, in an event known henceforth as The Extinction. The BeastWings, horrified, tried to fight them off, but they were too strong, and many BeastWings died. When the HiveWings came for the Tree of Life, almost every dragon from every clan who was brave enough came to defend it, even the queen herself. At the time, the queen was Queen Animalia. Many HiveWings and BeastWings were killed in the battle, but the Tree survived (but not without a few injuries). Queen Animalia herself gave her life for the Tree, and her only daughter, Fauna, stepped up to the throne. After that incident, the BeastWings set up a team of brave border patrol dragons who would fend off the HiveWings if they every came again. But they never have, except for a couple of random sightings. BeastWing history has mostly been peaceful after that, but not completely. Relationships Canon * HiveWings: In general, BeastWings are wary of HiveWings. They mistrust them, and are somewhat afraid of them. They do not let HiveWings into their territory for fear they’ll cut down the Tree of Life. * LeafWings: The BeastWings have not heard of them in a long time, and have a neutral, slightly suspicious relationship with them. * SilkWings: Fanon * DarkWings: * GlowWings: * TulaWings: Example Names Anyone is free to name a BeastWing any of these names without permission, or use a completely new name not on this list. These are just examples. * Bear * Leo * Tigress * Eryx * Boa * Thorny Dragon * Eagle * Hawk * Felis * Zebra * Tyto Unsorted (will sort soon) *They're a tribal society; they're treated as being like animals by the HiveWings but are actually more draconic than they think *HiveWing propaganda says that they're unpredictable, mindless beasts and any BeastWings found should be put under and turned in to the authorities to determine if they're dangerous and if they're working with the LeafWings. If they are, they are killed, and if they aren't, a tracker is put on them and they're released. *Some worked with the LeafWings during the Tree Wars, but most were neutral *Wary of the LeafWings, but would rather ally with them than the HiveWings Gallery BeastWing.base.jpg|By Verglas the IceWing BeastWing Base Image.png|By MorphoTheRainWing 415C6EF4-E7C5-448A-A5DD-E8BB448B72B9.jpeg|BeastWing territory map (edited by Morpho) Category:Tribes Category:Fanon Tribes Category:Pantalans